No Future
by Bulecelup
Summary: I don't know what's in the future, so I live in the moment. It's a cruel fate, but if I fall with you, I won't be afraid. And an unresting craving grows; I want us to become one.


**Title: **No Future

**Rate: **k+

**Pair: **(_slight) _Reborn x Lambo

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Summary: **I don't know what's in the future, so I live in the moment. It's a cruel fate, but if I fall with you, I won't be afraid. And an unresting craving grows; I want us to become one.

**© Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

© **NO FUTURE **belongs to Nanase Aikawa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_I'm sure our relationship is one enjoyed in the moment_

_Too sweet and young to call love_

_A pomegranate colored fruit of instinct_

_._

_._

As a child, I only know my mission is only one; I must kill you. I must kill my rival, so everybody will start look at me as a high ranking hitman, not a childish-brat anymore.

But what happened? I can't kill you, I can't win from you. You always shot me with your famous death-glare, and laugh sadistically when you see me lying on the floor, muttering something incorrectly because I had failed to kill you again.

I hate myself because I'm too weak to kill you, I've tried to kill you so many times, but yet I'm always failed to do that, you're so perfect, I can't find your weakness at all. You're just like an egg shell, perfect, with no holes or deformed at all.

You're just too perfect, and I hate your perfectness.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_We don't know what's in the future_

_So the two of us live in the moment_

_This truth we want_

_Won't vanish in our lifetime_

_._

_._

When I finally reach 15 years old, I realized that my view of you slowly changing. And somehow, I also realized that I stepped on the same ground you walked on, I felt I was become like you.

No, it can't be happening. You're my target, my life-time target, I can't feel pity on you, I hate you because you always mocked me because I can't beat you, and I can't make you knelt infront of me.

Everytime I stared at you, you always ignore me, pretend that I wasn't there, you're too busy with yourself, and didn't realize I was there, watching you from behind, try to find your weakness.

But still no luck, I can't find your weakness, I've to find it to kill you, soon or later.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_An unresting craving grows,_

_I want us to become one._

_._

_._

I hate everything about you, the way you talk to me, the way you treat me, and the way you ignore me everyday. But somehow... I want to get your attention, because I want to be the only one infront of your eyes, I want you to look at me.

Soon I realized my feeling is changing, this is not about hate or rivals anymore... it's... it's about something weird, very weird... I... I can't hate you anymore, now I want you to look at me, only at me.

And I can feel the way you look at me is changing too; I can _see _your kindness, behind your selfishness, behind your cruelness, and behind your meanness.

We are no friends, we are no rivals, and we are no...Everything... you never claimed that you're my friend, you never claimed that you're my rivals, nothing....

So, what am I to you?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_I don't know what's in the future_

_So I live in the moment_

_It's a cruel fate, but_

_If I fall with you, I won't be afraid_

_._

_._

I know something will be happen in the future, something really bad, maybe I can't see you again because of it. I'm afraid to face the future, because I know... that you won't be there.

"I want to stay here, I don't want to face the future." I said, you're standing right infront of me, glaring at me. I was sitting on the corner of my room; my eyes were filled with tears, my visions all in blurr.

"You can't hide, and you can't run from the future, because the future itself will come to you." He said, I'm afraid to see his face, I'm afraid... but... I know I won't see it again for the rest of my pathetic life...

Suddenly I could feel his hand caressing mine, his finger wipe down my tears... I see it, his face, it's not a glare anymore, it's not a mock-face anymore... he look at me.

Those black eyes, who always I've craved about.... I could feel my tears slide down from my face again... it can't be... finally for the rest of my life, he look at me? His eyes look at me even deeper...

He takes my face with his hands.... "You always want to know my weakness, isn't it?"

What is he saying about...? His weakness...? I don't care about it, and I don't want to think about it anymore... just look at me, and I'll appreciate it...

"My weakness... is you."

I can't feel anything else, just warmth that I couldn't explain, my heart is like going to burst, and my head is full of question...why am I feeling like this? Why I feel so happy and weird in the same time?

"Don't think about the future; let's think about _now_...because the future will change, if we want to do it."

I can't describe it; I don't know what feeling is this, and I don't want to know...

I only can feel... excitement feelings....

_Tell me_

_You are here_

_Tell me it more_

_As we run through our lives_

_._

_._

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Yakusoku wa Iranai, **_**Maaya Sakamoto. **_**~Escaflowne~**)

**MATTGASM:** I think my head hit something hard today... so I came up with this story... I wonder why... =w=; the center text was based from a translation lyric from catchy song, "_No future"_, just like the title... :D "_No future" _is a soundtrack anime to ZOIDS ~slash Zero~. I blame Gendou .com for letting me to download it! xP *_get smacked* _sorry for English and grammar mistake, thank you!


End file.
